


Compatibility

by kelex



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he knew who she was, Bartleby very nearly loved Bethany Sloane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

Before he knew who she was, Bartleby very nearly loved Bethany Sloane.

Not a real love; Bartleby had only one true love in his heart, and that was for the God who had expelled him. Nor was it the affection of equals, because Loki was the only one who occupied that place with his childlike faith in God's constant rules.

And yet, the kinship and affection he feels towards Bethany is nothing like the paternal feelings he carries for the rest of humanity. Recognition, certainly. Companionship, because here was a human, reaching for the perfection of faith regained but who ran constantly afoul of doubt and loneliness.

Compassion and sympathy overwhelmed him; Bethany's suffering was a minor mirror of his own, and she responded with understanding, not Loki's desensitized indifference. Here was a human who comprehended, even in miniature, Bartleby's own suffering.

And for that, he loved her. More than any other human, he loved Bethany. For a moment, a moment he believed in the goodness of people.

And then the Apostle came, and Bartleby cursed all of humanity, especially Bethany.

Of course it would be God's great joke that the single person who should understand him would be his intended executioner.


End file.
